This is a request by six faculty members in the Department of Medicinal Chemistry of the School of Pharmacy for the purchase of a Varian XL 300 nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer. This group of major users all are principal investigators on one or more NIH research grants. The principal justification for the purchase of this instrument is for the acquisition of 1H, 13C, and 31P high resolution spectra including homo and heteronuclear decoupling, some two-dimensional studies, and dynamic applications in the kinetic study of reaction mechanisms. The availability of such an instrument would be of substantial benefit in these research programs, and will enable certain critical experiments to be conducted which cannot be done conveniently at present. The requested instrument would be located in the laboratories of the Department of Medicinal Chemistry in the School of Pharmacy. The addition of this high field NMR and the resulting increased research employing this technique will result in the establishment of a service facility at this University. A qualified Director for this facility will be hired, and will be responsible for the maintenance, operation, and training in the use and operation of this NMR and a similar one located in the Department of Chemistry. It is anticipated that all routine users acquiring 1H, 13C, and 31P spectra will be trained in the use of the instrument, and that special applications will be carried out by the Director of the Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Laboratory. The formation of such a laboratory and its staffing by a qualified spectroscopist will benefit not only current NIH-funded projects, but will also stimulate additional interdisciplinary biomedical research.